Roadshow+
Roadshow+ is an upcoming over-the-top subscription video on-demand service owned and operated by Village Roadshow Content Roadshow+ will feature original programming produced for the service and draw content from the namesake Village Roadshow for an upcoming 40th anniversary of home video entertainment in 2022 as well as other companies like ABC, Lionsgate and more List of content includes * ABC ** ABC DVD ** ABC ME ** ABC Music * Amazon Studios * Arrow Films * BBC (entirely, but HBO Max has rights with BBC in America Only) ** BBC America ** BBC Studios ** Cbeebies * Blue Underground * Castle Rock Entertainment * CBS Films * Dimension Films * Echo Bridge Entertainment * Endeavour Entertainment * FilmNation Entertainment * Foxtel Original * FremantleMeda * Hasbro * HBO (Old films and television only) * Icon Entertainment International * ITV ** ITV Studios Home Entertainment * Kino International * Lionsgate (entire film library as Lionsgate+ had rights is the USA Only) ** Lionsgate UK ** Roadside Attractions ** Pantelion Films ** Summit Entertainment ** Lionsgate Premiere ** Trimark Pictures *** Vidmark, Inc. ** Conrad Entertainment ** Anchor Bay Entertainment *** C/FP Distribution *** Cineglobe *** Cinéma Plus ** Artisan Entertainment *** LIVE Entertainment/International Video Entertainment **** Magnum Entertainment **** Vestron Video ***** Vestron Pictures ***** Lightning Video ***** Lightning Pictures ***** Moviestore Entertainment ** Modern Entertainment ** Grindstone Entertainment Group *** Mandate Pictures ** Barnholtz Entertainment ** North American distribution rights to most of the StudioCanal library ** Pacific International Enterprises ** Lionsgate Television *** Lionsgate Home Entertainment *** Debmar-Mercury *** Termite Art Productions *** Pop (50% with CBS Corporation) **** TV Guide Channel/Network/TVGN *** Starz Inc. **** Starz Distribution **** Overture Films **** Anchor Bay Entertainment ***** Manga Home Entertainment ***** Video Treasures ****** Media Home Entertainment ***** Burbank Video **** Pre-November 12, 2015 Film Roman library (excluding some co-productions) * Mandalay Pictures * MGM Holdings Inc. (shared with Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, but held rights in America only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. *** MGM Home Entertainment **** Post-April 1986 MGM film and TV library ***** MGM Animation library ***** Third-party animated films released by MGM *** United Artists Releasing (Mirror Releasing, LLC) distribution joint venture with Annapurna Pictures and Orion Pictures **** Post-1952 United Artists library, including: ***** 187 Monogram Pictures films released from 1931 to 1946 ***** Ziv Television Programs library ** Orion Pictures Corporation *** Orion Classics *** Filmways *** American International Pictures *** MCEG Sterling Entertainment *** The Samuel Goldwyn Company *** Motion Picture Corporation of America (1986–1996 library) *** PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (pre-March 31, 1996 library), including: **** Interscope Communications **** The Virgin Films/Palace Pictures library **** Island Pictures, including: ***** Atlantic Entertainment Group, including: ****** Clubhouse Pictures **** CDR's Epic library ***** Castle Rock Entertainment (pre-1994 library) ***** Hemdale Film Corporation ***** Sherwood Productions/Gladden Entertainment ***** Nelson Entertainment library ****** Galactic Films, Inc. ****** Spikings Corporation ***** Empire International Pictures library ****** Urban Classics ***** Vision P.D.G. International ****** Trans World Entertainment ***** Fries Entertainment library ***** Cinecom Pictures library ***** Scotti Bros. Pictures library ***** 21st Century Film Corporation library ** Most of The Cannon Group, Inc. library ** Most of the Evolution Media library * Mill Creek Entertainment, including **BabyFirstTV **Bosustow Entertainment **Broadway Video **Carsey-Werner Productions **CineTel Films **Crown International Pictures **DHX Media (Cookie Jar library only) **DreamWorks Classics **Engine 15 Media Group **Genesis International **Mulberry Square Productions **Multicom Entertainment Group **Sonar Entertainment **Universal Studios Home Entertainment (television series and movies library) * Miramax Films * New Line Cinema (Pre-February 12, 2010 films) * Network 10 (Old films and television only, shared with CBS) * Nine Network (Old films and television only such as Underbelly series, but drama shows like Love Child, McLeod's Daughters, House Husbands and more was held rights on 9Now) * Reel Corporation ** Reel DVD * Relativity Media * RLJE Films (formerly Image Entertainment) * Scorpion Releasing * Seven Network (Selected Telemovies only) * Shout! Factory ** Scream Factory * Sony Pictures (Selected Films only under titled Village Roadshow Pictures entirely) * StudioCanal ** The original Carolco Pictures, including: *** Carolco Television Productions *** Orbis Communications *** Seven Arts (joint venture with New Line Cinema) ** De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, including: *** Embassy Pictures ** Ealing Studios, including: *** Associated Talking Pictures and Associated British Film Distributors ** Lumiere Pictures and Television (currently owned as a result of parent company Canal+ Group's acquisition of cinema operator UGC who acquired the company, via Cannon Films), including: *** EMI Films, including: **** British Lion Films **** Anglo-Amalgamated, including: ***** Anglo-Amalgamated Film Distributors **** Associated British Picture Corporation, including: ***** Associated British Corporation ***** Associated British Productions ***** British International Pictures ***** Welwyn Studios ** London Films ** Videocraft International theatrical feature films ** Studio Ghibli (UK/Ireland only) ** Miramax (50%, with Lionsgate taking the other half) ** Alexander Salkind ** Hoyts Distribution * STX Entertainment * TGG Direct * Umbrella Entertainment ** Beyond Productions **Big Sky Video **Flashback Entertainment **Force Entertainment **Glass Doll Films **Hexagon Productions **Payless Entertainment **RAAM Multimedia **South Australian Film Corporation (Pre-1997 library) **Stomp Visual * Universal Pictures (Selected films such as Leap Year, Love Happens and more) ** Focus Features (Selected films) * Warner Bros (Selected films under titled Village Roadshow Pictures entirely) ** Warner Home Video * The Weinstein Company * Well Go USA Entertainment Movies Roadshow+/Programming Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Streaming services